creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Expressionless
My only problem with this was killing a kitten. It just kinda seems like a stereotypical thing you accuse someone of to make them them look outrageously evil. HeavyMetalProphet 01:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't make sense. There's nothing to "not understand"; some monster just shows up, does a few things that are not explained/purely arbitrary, and ends up killing almost everyone. Lines like "I AM GOD" don't make sense and didn't come off as creepy to me. I would have enjoyed this pasta if the parts in it that appeared significant actually were. Oh, and everyone WATCHED everyone else get eaten in the end. Door's right there, guys. I really have no idea why this pasta is winning. I found it very pointless and confusing, like the kitten, I AM GOD line, and that such. 6/10 Devincooper64 02:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The story is alright. Defindently not the scariest story I've ever heard. It is quite interesting, though. There's many, many flaws. Some more unrealistic than others. Such as the kitten part. I don't mind reading about kittens being eaten by 'monsters'. The story would be more interesting if there was more information on the back ground part. It's not quite mysterious. . . Almost as if there's parts to the story missing. Could do a lot of damage to someone who had a wild imagination. The "I am 'God'" bullshit was priceless. Ha. Good job. JaneDoeUnknown (talk) 06:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ampersand Minor detail, why did the author decided to use an ampersand instead of typing out "and" towards the end? Italienchef (talk) 14:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) My favorite This is my favorite pasta on the site. I had no problems with the things other people brought up, and it has, in my opinion, the best imagry of any pasta on the site. Markus1395 (talk) 07:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Troll guy: OH MY GAAAAWWWD That was bad. The joke, not the pasta. The pasta was all right, but... odd. Vague. ChildofSolitude (talk) 14:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't think doctors would give their patients nicknames, especially based on their appearance. Imagine if they went a named a one legged guy "Hoppalong." There'd be lawsuits up the ass. Also the pastas called The Expressionless.... "...She smiled." Erm... title fail? Cooperwithacamera (talk) 23:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) This is awful. I mean really? You got that story from the movie The Fourth Kind. After I have Sex With a Guy''' I'll Rip His Head Off''' 15:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Pretty mediocre at best. Killing animals (especially babies) is, as someone else pointed out, just a lazy cliche used to make someone look truly evil. The I am God thing is not only offensive (I mean for the author to write.. obviously the monster doesn't care about offending someone's faith...) but unoriginal too. That's the kind of thing demons in horror movies say. BTW, this is a bit OT but my dad took our computers in to this shop to have them fixed and get any viruses wiped off... they took off a bunch of problems slowing my computer down and when I got it back, a link to Google Images with "the emotionless woman" in the engine was on my desktop. that's how I found this story. That was... weird. ------- ^That there, that itself would be a better pasta than what I just read. --LorenLuke (talk) 23:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC)